Worth One Million Dollars
by harvestmoonjunkie
Summary: Chelsea feels left out. And Farm work is hard work. Warning lemons i dont own harvest moon
1. Chapter 1

Worth One Million Dollars

I have been living on Sunshine Islands for about a year now. When I first moved here so did all my friends from Sunny Island. Even though we had a lot of people come to help set up the islands, it was a real dump, but now everything is perfect here. I worked hard, I raised my friendship with everyone, I found the sunstones, I kept my farm running, but I haven't stared a family.

"Chelsea!" my friend, Lanna screamed, "Guess what? Wait you'll never guess. Today when I went to go see Denny….HE PROPOSED!"

I wanted to be happy about my friend's engagement, but I couldn't, Denny was the last bachelor. Mark was with Alisa, Elliot with Julia, Pierre with Natalie, and Vaughn with Sabrina. "That's great Lanna; I hope he is a good husband." She giggled and then ran off.

On my way back to my farm I tripped and fell "Hi! I'm Coral!" I turned to see to who was talking, a small person wearing a red jacket and hat looked up at me.

"What are you?" I didn't mean to be mean; I just had a bad day.

"I'm a harvest sprite. I see you have some sunstones with you; do you know what you could do with those? You can raise islands!" At that moment I couldn't contain my laughter. "I'm not kidding come with me!"

I went with Coral to Meadow Island "See this shrine, well you can trade sunstones in for islands, try it!"

I went up to the shrine about to study it when all of a sudden the Harvest Goddess popped up. "Hey Chelsea, what island to you want to rise?" She named off quite a few.

"Can I just raise all of them?"

"Well do you have 70 sunstones?" She giggled.

"Well I have 100," I was confused on why she was laughing.

"Oh Okay, it will be done by tomorrow." She looked shocked. All of a sudden everything went black.

When I woke up I was in my house. I had just thought I had a weird dream, until I noticed a new map on my table. It had 15 islands on it. I wanted to go explore.

` When I was walking to Sprout Island I ran into something _"gosh I'm clumsy lately" _I thought to myself. Then I looked up and saw a man he was tall like a foot taller than me, he looked like he was about 28. His blonde hair swooped away from his face.

"Are you alright?' his tone was polite, I nodded, "Good, my name is William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III, but you can call me Will."

I was thankful I didn't have to remember his name. "I'm Chelsea"

He nodded "That's a fine name my lady, this is my horse, Arthur. I and he have to go see my uncle Regis, but I hope to see you again, Chelsea"

The way he said my name made me feel all giddy inside. I couldn't believe my best friend's cousin was so cute. His smile made my stomach turn. I hoped I would see him soon too.

As I explored I found some more villagers, Lily, Witch Princess, Witchkins, Wada, and Shea. But I couldn't get my mind off of Will. So I went to Sabrina's house thinking he would be gone by now.

"Chels!" Regis' voice boomed. He was like a father to me. "Are you here to see Sabrina? Have you met my nephew?" he called Will in from the other room.

"Yes Uncle Reg we met earlier today" he turned towards me "Chelsea am I correct?" I smiled and nodded "I ran into her with my horse this-

"WHAT?" Regis interrupted "After she has dinner with us you have to walk her home"

"I wouldn't do anything different Reg" He smiled

"Oh a gentleman you are." Regis laughed.

After the dinner Sabrina made we went up to her room. "Why didn't you tell me your HOT cousin was coming?" She started laughing really hard "WHAT?"

"Oh you like Will!" Sabrina mocked.

"Shut up, what if he could hear you." She laughed again, "and you follow Vaughn around like a puppy dog.

"NO this is different we are getting married!" at that moment Regis walked in.

"What, why didn't I hear about this?" me and Regis said simultaneously

"Well because I haven't talked to you since he proposed and because if you didn't know, you couldn't disapprove." She explained

"I will stop the wedding no matter what. That disgusting cowboy is not marrying you!" Regis stormed out.

"Sorry to interrupt women but why is Uncle Reg so mad." Will walked in

"I-I'm getting married." Sabrina stammered.

"Okay, Lady Chelsea you ready to go?" I nodded

On our way home it was mostly silence until we got to my house. "Do you want to come in for some tea?"

"You have a lovely home." He noted

"Yea…I've spent hundreds of thousands of money on it." I said.

"I don't care for money; Uncle Regis thinks I'm crazy because of that."

I laughed "How are you related, I would have thought you would have been a rich vampire."

"Vampire?" he questioned me

"Oh yea…you're new" I played "Felicia heard some rumors about Regis being a vampire, so she confronted him about it and he played along she still believes it."

He laughed "Well I had a good time I hope to see you again tomorrow, sleep well, and don't overwork yourself." And then he left.

I didn't know why I was so attracted to him. She thought if she really likes him maybe she would be Chelsea Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison. She laughed to herself about the idea.

If only he would start to feel the same about her.


	2. Chapter 2

WORTH ONE MILLION DOLLARS

Wills P.O.V.

Ring…ring…ring. I picked my phone up. "William?" the sound of my uncle's voice boomed. "I just heard that Sabrina's friend just found a new mine, and I heard from the boat man, kirk, that he saw someone leaving with a PINK DIAMOND!" My uncle just wants money, what I want is beauty, two complete opposites.

"Reg, you know I all I want to do is just to settle down…that means I can't follow you everywhere."

"But William, you could just move to Sunshine Island, it is a beautiful place, and in the mountains you can find mines and bunnies and sometimes the bunnies give you flowers. The one I got the most money was for a firefly flower."

"You sold a firefly flower? Reggie I love you to death but, what?"

"You could live on your yacht or with me and your cousin but please come to the Sunshine Islands. There are lots of people you could settle down with."

"How are you so in touch Reg?"  
"Well I know all of Sabrina's friends are single."

"How many friends does Sabrina have?"

"One that I know of, but you better get over here or I will dis-nephew you"

"Is that even a thing?"

"Bye I love you," he hung up.

The next morning I had my stuff packed, I mean there was no reason not to go. I printed out a map and then I was off. I thought when I got there I would live on my yacht; it was big enough for me. When I saw the island my mind was blown. When I heard it bout it from Regis I thought it would be full of mines and companies, but it was stunning.

I docked my ship and I thought I could take my horse, Arthur out so we could both get used to the town. I was riding my horse when I heard "OW!" I got off my horse and saw a beautiful young maiden. Her long brown hair was half-covered in a red bandana. She had on a Yellow tank top that hugged her every curve, and that girl had lots of curves. A red flannel was on top of the tank top, but it was unbuttoned. She had on some short shorts that were also very tight. She was short about a foot shorter than me. She was a work of art.

"Oh my goddess, are you alright?" I asked the young women. She nodded "Okay that good, I'm William Terry Louis Andrew Carrick Jonathan Dredge Hams Reading Roger Southwark Alwick Plymouth Junior Regison III, but you can call me Will."

She stuck out her small hand; it had a bit of dirt on it, she noticed wiped her hands on her pants and stuck it out again. "I'm Chelsea."

Chelsea I remember that name from somewhere. "Chelsea what a fine name for a fine maiden this is my horse, Arthur, we hope to see you again but I have to see my uncle Regis."

She looked confused but happily skipped away. I walked Arthur around a bit until I came to a huge mansion. I just knew it was my uncle Reggie's. I knocked on the door. I saw the blinds move and then I heard Sabrina's voice saying "Its Will."

The door opened. "Willy what a pleasure to see you." Regis said. "Have you met anyone?"

"Yea," I felt like a child again I had grew up with Regis he was like a dad to me and I finally met my parents when I was 19. Now I'm 27 and I still feel like Regis can boss me around.

Ring….Ring….Ring. Sabrina got up from her place on the couch to go get the phone. "Hi Chelsea…..you should come over for dinner…..okay I will see you then!" so Chelsea is Sabrina's friend, that means she's single.

"William, Chelsea is he rancher, she built all the houses with Gannon and she makes the island money and she really was the one who discovered the mines for me." Regis talked about her like she was his daughter, that's where I heard that name before, from Regis.

"Hi," he brunette walked through the door, she went over to Regis pulled a pink diamond out of her bag and gave it to him. Then she walked over to Sabrina and did the same thing.

"She is also my best miner." Regis added on.

"Thanks Reg." she giggled.

We ate dinner and I walked her home but as I was taking a shower I couldn't stop thinking about Chelsea and then I thought of her naked. I got a hard-on, it was weird I hadn't had one since I was 14 and going through puberty, or when I was having sex. I decided it wasn't going to go away, I was going to end my shower and go back to my room and jack off.

It took forever but I finally came. At least I went to bed happy.


End file.
